Me enseñaste
by NovenoHashtag
Summary: Francis Bonnefoy y Matthew Williams viven momentos dulces así como amargos, sin embargo, Francis sabe que no puede dejar a ese chico de ojos profundos y sentimentales. Una historia Franada de amor con problemas y un final no determinado. De tus mejillas correrán lagrimas, de felicidad y tristeza. Incluye lemmon, digo, hablamos de Francis xD


Capítulo 1. Me enseñaste a no fumar sin desayuno

El ruido de unos pasos sobre el adoquín alertaron al francés que fingía estar dormido sobre la cama del canadiense, su pareja venía a la habitación en otro de sus intentos por despertar al ojiazul, quien tenía otra idea en mente..

La puerta se abrió lentamente para dar paso a un joven delgado, de cabello rubio cuyas puntas rozaban las rosadas y pequeñas orejas del dueño de la casa, unos ojos inseguros y de un tono violeta se abrían lentamente y buscaban al mayor, quien no dejaba su papel de bella durmiente.

-F-Francis, es hora de levantarse… uhm… - susurraba el menor, no quería incomodar al francés, que se estaba deleitando mientras veía el movimiento de las piernas del ojivioleta, las cuales se frotaban entre ellas, por los nervios del chico.

-Matthew… - dijo con una vos ronca y sexy el mayor, tratando de imitar la vos de alguien dormitando – ven un momento – pidió, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Eh?.. uh – asintió el menor.

Comenzó a caminar hacia Francis, hasta que se sentó en el extremo superior izquierdo de la cama, ya que el ojiazul estaba acostado en el lado derecho.

-¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal Francis? – pregunto con cierta inquietud.

-Hmm… ¿qué será? – pregunto con cierto sarcasmo el mayo, abriendo los ojos con calma mientras se sentaba, se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Matthew.

-¿Tienes fiebre? – indago el más joven, sin pensar en lo que el mayor tenía planeado hacer, coloco su frente junto con la de Francis como gesto familiar para medir la temperatura del otro.

-Hon, que atrevido – dijo complacido el rubio malpensado, luego acorto la distancia entre el y su amante, juntando sus labios en un beso apasionado, como todo francés, Francis tomo el control de la boca del otro, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de su inocente pareja, quien se estremeció y entrecerró los ojos ante el inesperado, pero agradable contacto, sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí y su lengua sucumbió ante la experimentada lengua de Francis, la cual jugueteo con su compañera hasta que Matthew se vio con la necesidad de tomar aire, el invasor se dio cuenta de esto y paró su actividad, retirando su lengua y alejándose del menor lo suficientemente rápido como para mirar la cara excitada del ojivioleta, sentir su agitada respiración y mirar sus labios húmedos al igual que sus profundos ojos. Esta expresión fue como la manzana que la serpiente le ofreció a Adán, una vil tentación y a la vez una cortés invitación, cuyo destinatario era digno de ser llamado, un ferviente amante. Sin embargo Francis conocía los límites de su pequeño y trataba de no sobrepasarlos entre semana, los fines de la misma eran la ida y venida al cielo y al infierno para esta pareja.

En francés se incorporó y levanto de la cama, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Matthew nervioso en la cama y dejándolo a el mismo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se aproximó a la cocina, abrió la puerta y miro con atención que su pequeño de tez blanca le había preparado unos hot cakes, como desayuno, también había miel de maple en la mesa, tres tazas con agua caliente, en una de las tres sillas, Francis vio a Kumajiro leyendo el periódico, se sentó en otra silla, separada del oso.

-¡Oh! Mon amour Matthew se tomó la molestia de cocinarme algo – dijo en vos alta para incomodar al oso, pero no obtuvo la respuesta que quería, ya que Kumajiro movió el periódico para dejar ver el doble de hot cakes que los que había en el plato del francés.

Pasados unos minutos, Matthew recobró casi completamente la compostura y se dirigió a la cocina, después de empujar la puerta que estaba entre abierta, notó cierta aura negativa entre Francis y Kumajiro.

-Uhm… jajaja – rió el menor con una alegría sincera al entender la razón del comportamiento celoso de su amante.

-¡Hum! – expresó Francis con cierta molestia, se levantó de la silla, camino a la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala de estar y tomo una cajetilla de cigarrillos Malboro mentolados, regresó a su asiento y se dio cuenta de que Matthew ya estaba sentado en la silla que los separaba a él y a su eterno rival sentimental, aparentando que no le importaba nada, sacó un cigarrillo y lo coloco delicadamente entre sus labios.

-Francis – llamó el menor con una expresión que indicaba al mayor que estaba en problemas.

-¿Uh? – cuestiono Francis que estaba aún algo molesto, aunque no era normal en el ser así, ese tímido chico le había enseñado muchas cosas que ni en sus innumerables relaciones había aprendido, miraba con recelo que la silla de su amante estaba más cerca de la de su oso que la de él, su amante y encargado de hacerle gemir.

Encendió el cigarro con un encendedor que luego guardo en la cajetilla, aspiró profundamente y retiró el vicio de sus sensuales labios.

-Tienes que desayunar algo antes de f-fumar, Francis – recordó el menor con una expresión de preocupación y cierto aire de regaño.

El ojiazul abrió sus labios para dejar salir un desfile gris de humo, cuyo olor, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, deleitaba al ojivioleta, le recordaba el sabor de los labios de su amado, el francés se percató del rostro de su pareja y lo miró con cara retadora.

-Bien, puedo dejar el cigarrillo, pero necesito mantener ocupados mis labios – aclaró sensualmente el más grande mientras se relamía los labios. – Un beso estaría bien – rió entre dientes el ojiazul, sin percatarse que el menor estaba ahora frente a él.

-¿Eh? – dijo sorprendido Francis al notar que Matthew arrebató suavemente el cigarrillo de su mano, lo colocó en sus labios, aspiró pesadamente, retiró aquél cilindro de nicotina de su boca y junto sus labios entreabiertos con los de Francis, y exhaló el mismo ruidoso desfile de humo gris, mientras miraba aquellos ojos azules, cuya expresión cambió de asombro a lujuria.

-Uhm – exclamó Matthew ante la mano de Francis que tomó su muñeca y lo sentó en sus piernas, sin separar sus labios.

Kumajiro se levantó y se retiró de la cocina tranquilamente, por hoy había perdido, ya habría otros días para molestar a Francis, mismo que ahora miraba al oso con ojos altivos.

Las manos del ojiazul tomaron los glúteos del menor y los atrajo a su entrepierna, haciendo emitir ciertos gemidos por parte del ojivioleta.

-Ahm… um... – reaccionaba Matthew, mientras sus manos rodeaban el cuello del mayor y acariciaban su sedoso y rubio cabello, los labios de ambos se juntaban y separaban al compás de los movimientos que realizaban las manos francesas en el trasero canadiense.

-Mon petit Matthew, que travieso estas hoy – bufó el mayor lamiendo los labios y el cuello de su amante.

-F-Francis... uh… es de mañana… pa-ah!... para – insistía inútilmente el ojivioleta, en un intento de detener las caricias de Francis.

Un ligero tintineo proveniente de la entrada de la casa, resonó en cada cuarto de la misma, rebotando por las paredes hasta llegar a oídos del dueño de la casa y su muy deseado huésped.

-Déjalo, no hay tiempo para parar – decía Francis, cuyas manos estaban pasando por debajo del pantalón del ojivioleta.

-Pe-pero… - tartamudeo dudoso Matthew.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó la puerta abrirse estrepitosamente y pasos presurosos de 2 personas, llegando a la cocina, la puerta se abrió de par en par y entraron dos rubios, uno con ojos azules como el cielo y el otro de ojos verdes como esmeraldas pulidas, aunque este último par de ojos estaba enmarcado por unas cejas excesivamente pobladas. Las miradas de todos se posaron en el mismo individuo, un hombre de 27 años, que sin lucir perturbado, seguía moviendo sus expertas manos por debajo de la prenda de mezclilla a la altura de los glúteos del niño de sus ojos.


End file.
